


Cinema Trip

by tellezara



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellezara/pseuds/tellezara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first screening of the Tin Samurai Metal-Mania Movie! Needless to say, our lawyerly gaggle are attending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinema Trip

Phoenix blinked upon emerging from the darkness of Screen Four into the brightly lit cinema foyer. People were filing back and forth and milling around with boxes of popcorn and massive cups of Coke, and most of them were wearing or waving around the free masks the ushers had been handing out.

“WASN’T IT AMAZING!!”

“ACK!” Phoenix shrank back from the badly-drawn cardboard face of the Tin Samurai leering at him, its oddity heightened by the long black bangs framing its cheeks. “Will you take that horrible mask off already?”

“But it’s a souvenir!” Through the raggedy eyeholes of the mask Maya’s eyes were shining with fangirlish fervour. “I’m gonna pin it up on my wall along with my ticket. Hey, why aren’t you wearing yours, Nick?”

“It doesn’t fit,” Phoenix said dourly, holding up his mask which was clearly a child-sized one.

It disappeared from his hands.

“I’ll have it then!” Maya said cheerfully, flattening it carefully and putting it in her bag. “They ran out after the first thirty tickets so it’s a rare item – and Kurain Village’s new money-saving maxim is ‘Accumulate rare artefacts to sell later on when they’re even rarer’.”

“I doubt it’s anything-like-official merchandise.”

“So what did you think of the final battle between the Tin Samurai and the Evil Judge?” she asked gleefully, his sarcasm failing to even remotely dent her enthusiasm. “Wasn’t it fantastic? Oh, his final speech-” she flung out her hand to point at Phoenix, voice deepening, “ _Your Evil Justice Shall Not Go Unpunished! I Will Restore Truth To Neo-Olde Tokyo With Your Destruction!_ ”

“Well, given that he’d already defeated the Evil Bailiff and the Evil Attorney, it wasn’t particularly climactic,” Phoenix replied, pushing Maya’s dramatic pointing finger away from his face.

“Niiiick!" Maya tutted. "You’re missing the whole point of the film – y’know, ‘overcoming many enemies to face the final bad guy and save the world’. It’s all about triumphing over adversity and bringing good to the world, the kind of stuff you do in court! Don’t you find it inspirational?”

“If I found it inspirational I’d be blowing up the courthouse Neo-Olde Tokyo-style.”

“Wow!” Maya clapped her hands together. “What a publicity stunt that would be: ‘ _The Phoenix rises from the fiery depths of-‘_ ”

“I think our cases have enough drama without bringing in the fireworks,” Phoenix said blithely, though secretly he liked the idea of his blue-suited self pointing out contradictions against a background of leaping flames. “I didn’t think the film was anything special, really.”

“I admit the plotline is somewhat lacking, but surely you can appreciate the skilled directing and the masterful pyrotechnics?”

“And the costumes!”

Phoenix turned to be confronted by a Tin Samurai in crimson, accompanied by his Mini-Me counterpart in medium’s clothes.

“That mask totally doesn’t fit you,” he said to Edgeworth, who averted his eyes in embarrassment – it was pretty clear who had talked him into wearing it, for Pearl was tugging at the corner of his jacket to get him to look at something in her _Tin Samurai Metal-Mania Movie_ leaflet.

“Yes, that’s right, Pearl – the director did do some of the _Harry Potter_ movies. Think back to the battle between the Tin Samurai and the Evil Attorney. Do you remember the funny angle they were filming it from? They used similar camerawork in the fight scenes in _Harry Potter_.”

“Really, Mr. Edgeworth? You know so much!” Pearl said in wonder.

Phoenix shook his head in despair. The words _Harry Potter_ coming from Edgeworth’s mouth was too much for his brain to cope with. It had been enough of a shock to the system hearing Edgeworth gravely discussing the histories of the film’s actors with the little Fey girl as they lined up for their tickets. It turned out Pearl appreciated the finer points of cinema just as much as the prosecutor did. Phoenix in the meantime had to put up with Maya’s wild speculations about the plotline, which had all turned out to be true. Then again, blowing up Neo-Olde Tokyo seemed to be the norm for any Insert-Metal-Name-Here Samurai show.

“Are we going for burgers now?” Maya asked hopefully.

“That’s about all I can afford after paying for those premier screening tickets,” Phoenix said sadly, looking at his near-empty wallet.

“We should go to McDonalds, they’re doing a Tin Samurai Happy Meal special this week! You’d like two of those, wouldn’t you, Pearly?”

“But, Mystic Maya, I ate all that popcorn in the cinema – I’m not that-“ Pearl broke off when Maya poked her in the ribs. “Oh! Uh, yeah, I’m soooo hungry, I could totally eat two!” she said, looking up at Phoenix.

“Using Pearls to score your free toy because you’re too old to order one yourself – have you no shame?” Phoenix told Maya. “I’m not bankrupting myself to fuel your obsession with acquiring rip-off merchandise.”

“It’s _official_ merchandise!” Maya humphed. “Besides, the Happy Meal is the cheapest thing on the menu,” she wheedled.

“And it won’t be enough to feed your gigantic appetite!”

“True... A Happy Meal and a Big Mac, then?”

Phoenix made a despairing noise.

“Given Wright’s chronic state of poverty I suppose this is my cue to step in and offer to treat the lot of you,” Edgeworth said blandly, digging out his wallet. “Though with that special offer on I’m guessing eating somewhere more upmarket is out of the question.” He was resigned to another afternoon of eating soggy fries in the name of good company.

“Hoorah!” Maya cheered. “Remember Pearly, two Happy Meals.”

“Right!” Pearl skipped forward to walk alongside Edgeworth, Maya joining her, and Phoenix, relieved that his wallet had been spared a battering, fell into step alongside them.

“I heard they might be making a Pink Princess movie,” Maya said as they walked out of the cinema. “I read it in a tabloid, though it might just be a rumour.”

“It’s true – it airs next spring,” Edgeworth said nonchalantly.

“Wow, how do you know, Mr. Edgeworth?” Pearl asked.

“I have my sources,” he replied smugly.

“You’re actually worse than Maya,” Phoenix said, amazed. “I bet you sent Gumshoe out to get autographs when they were doing that signing session last week.”

“Shut up, Wright, unless you want to go hungry.”

“You want a Happy Meal as well, right, Nick? There’s six toys to collect!”

“Who says I’m giving you my toy?”

“You wouldn’t be so mean!”

They bickered all the way to McDonalds.


End file.
